Only in a Story Book
by Kadaj
Summary: This is a story that will consists of multiple crossovers. In a world of mutants, everything is at a neutral atmosphere. What happens if another species was discovered that is non-mutant but at the same time non-human? What would happen if this new species turned out to be vampires and werewolves, like in the popular novels that humans write?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Vampires, Werewolves, Mutants, and such altogether!...maybe, it depends on what happens, but there will be some famous Anime Vampire Hunters in here! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was all over the news. A story about a ship that had found its way out of the Bermuda Triangle and sailed its quiet way along the Gulf of Mexico. It was an old ship from the early 1900's and it had carried and unknown cargo, for it was empty. Other than the dust and dirt, nothing was inside. At least that was what the public was told, and only a few small pictures were released, but as a detective, I was given classified pictures of the ship. Pictures that could only be made by taking a screenshot of a bloody horror movie. I had seen nothing like it before. Even I go to some horror movies, but knowing that this was _real_ made me feel different. There was a chilling feeling on my spine and at night, I would dream about the pictures' scenes coming to life and playing around my head like movie clippings. I begged for my boss to send someone else for the job. Maybe someone who has watched more horror movies than I, but he refused and ordered me to go investigate the matter.

I sat in the train as it made its way towards a private dock where the ship was being kept. I knew it was heavily guarded by Special Anti-Mutant Forces, from the pictures I was shown. The security was partially because this was a strange case and the press wanted in, but mostly because of all of the attacks on it. Anti-mutant groups and organizations like Weapon X wanted to destroy the boat or take it for their twisted research. Mr. Fantastic and Stark Industries had already tried to persuade the government to hand it over, but they both were denied access to even the dock's perimeter! Because of all this, I knew this was a special case. Why wouldn't it be? It involved the mythical Bermuda Triangle, for heaven's sake! The train stopped and a private taxi awaited me at the doors. It was to drive me to the dock and then after I was done with my first investigation, it was to drive me back. The driver wasn't you old stereotypical taxi driver. He wore a suit and leather gloves over his hands, and looked like ex-football player. He opened the door for me and I slid into the car.

It had been about half an hour long when we arrived at the tall barbed wire gates. Four guards were stationed there and checked my ID. I got the monotone "OK" and we drove in past the gate and towards the Hulk-of-a-building. More guards patrolled the perimeter of the gate and building and there were even some on the roof! I got dropped off near one of the entrances and a uniformed man met me and took me to the ship inside.

I didn't know a lot about ships, but even a dumb person would know that it was an old model. The coast guard had tampered a little with it when they brought it in and took pictures, but the rest was untouched. Seaweed and cobwebs clung to its body and sides. Barnacles speckled the sides with other dead sea-life. The ship reeked of mold, dead things, and old age. There was a platform that led onto the ships unstable looking deck.

"Is it safe to go inside?" I asked. The guard nodded and followed me onto the deck. I tip-toed around afraid that I might fall through the boards and into the hull, but the guard just marched on with his heavy combat boots with no care in the world. Sure he had a gun and could kill any ghosts that he found if he fell through. The floorboards creaked as we made our way to the bridge. A board cracked under my feet and I let out an afraid squeak. I stepped back and landed in the guard's chest. He grunted and I turned around and grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry." The guard huffed and turned to look at something on the wall. It was a picture of…the crew maybe? It was a really old picture and most of it had faded away, but the ship's figure could be seen in the background. I slowly reached up and took it off the wall. Carefully taking the picture out, I examined the back for any notes. There was a short scribbling of the date, September 14, 1940. It sailed during WWII? Most ships back then were more…I don't know…modern?

The guard led me to the lower deck and turned on his flashlight. There were cracks in the sides and windows to allow the bright light from the building's flood lights inside, but it was still dim. It was like there was an invisible black cloak lying in the shadows of the ship to make it darker. I guess that was true, if you thought the seaweed on the outside as a type of thick veil. I heard a creak and spun around to face the guard. He hadn't moved from his position by the ladder. I looked at him and another creak was heard. The guard's head snapped up and he looked at me, and I mouthed, "I didn't do it!"

Instantly, the guard swung the beam of his flashlight over the interior. One corner of the ship refused to light up its contents to the flashlight and we both inched closer, squinting for any glimpse of what might be there. The sound of pooling liquid was heard and a distinct smell erupted in my nostrils. It has a heavy flat metallic smell to it. It also felt…moist…like it was…blood.

* * *

 **Earlier:**

"Where's Master Sergeant Moffat? Did he check-in this morning" the officer asked. The Anti-Mutant forces has assembled for the morning briefing and Sgt. Moffat was not present.

"He checked in at the south gate like usual, Sir." One of the soldiers replied.

"Anything else?" the officer inquired.

"He was told to check on that boat when he came in, but I don't know if he did it yet." Another soldier added.

"Alright then, I want the three element leaders of Flight E to go check on him!" the officer ordered. With that, the three NCO's fell out of formation and scurried to the ship. A few minutes later (after the formation had been dismissed), they approached the commanding officer.

"We didn't find him, Sir. But we did leave one of the sergeants to look more thoroughly" The reported. The officer nodded and sighed deeply, "Good, hopefully nothing strange is going on."

* * *

 **Currently:**

It was the smell of blood that harassed or noses and it only intensified. The guard pushed me back behind him as he pointed his flashlight into the dark corner. He called for help on his radio and told me to get out, but I was too frozen to move. Blood? Where had it come from and what is happening exactly? I moved aside as more soldiers ran down the ladder and shone their lights into the corner. A spotlight was brought near the bow of the ship and angles down into the dark corner as well. What I saw was something that I never wanted to see again. A dead soldier was hanging from the bloody mouth of a "zombie-like" creature. I could tell from the scraps of cloth on it that it was a soldier, but was it really? It growled and continued its…meal? I swear it was eating the other dead soldier. The way that its throat moved in swallowing motions and the empty eyes widened in hunger. Once it was "done" it stood and faced us fully while dropping the corpse. Its eyes were large and the whites had turned black. The irises were tiny and bright orange-red in color, and the pupils were silts. The jaw hung slack and a mixture of blood and saliva dripped from it. The teeth were sharp and the skin was pale and shrunk around the bones. He stood in a stooped fashion and staggered towards us. I stepped back and the guards raised their guns. The spotlight flickered and then everything was dark.

The building lights flickered and shut down along with every flashlight and laser. They daylight from the windows of the warehouse was also gone. I could see the glowing eyes of the creature look around and then stare in the direction of the where I knew the soldiers were. The soldiers exchanged panicked whispers and shuffled around cautiously. The eyes moved quickly and I knew the creature had sprung forwards. It let out a hoarse growl and the guards responded with gunfire. The light from the guns firing lit up the room in a lightning-like manner and I could see the creature stagger back as bullets were forced into it stomach and chest, but it wasn't enough. I could see the skin healing around the wounds and the bullets pop out. The soldiers saw this too and called for a retreat. They clambered up the stairs with the creature following close behind. It stopped for a moment when it was at the base of the stairs. My cross necklace reflected his hollow gaze and I sat on the floor looking back in fear. Gunshots were heard from above and the eyes shook violently and a scream erupted from the creature's throat. It sprang upwards and disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **TBC! Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2:**

* * *

When I crawled out from my hiding place I saw that the sun was rising over the dim horizon. I stood on the ship's deck and almost puked from the scene laid before me. The bodies of the soldiers were strewn all over the floor along with various limbs and heads. Blood was splattered in the walls, the floor, and even dripping from the roof. The creature seemed to be gone, but I sat there on the ships bloody deck in a shock-like state. I felt as if I couldn't breathe or like I was in a horror movie complete with the demons, lycanthropes, zombies, vampires and their…wait.

Was that creature a…ghoul?

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"What happened?!" a lady screamed into her phone. Fury filled her blue eyes and her cigar dropped from her mouth. There was a short pause, "I see." She murmured and then hung up the phone. She sat there and picked up her cigar. She crushed the lit end into the silver ashtray on her desk. She sighed, lit another cigar, and nodded to a patient butler standing near her, "Sebastian, get me Alucard."

"As you command, Sir. Integra."

"My master, Integra, what is your command?"

"A ghoul has been sighted in Florida. It was found in the 'Ghost Ship' from the Bermuda Triangle. I need you to go there and see what's up."

"Really?"

"Yes. And as you know the Bermuda Triangle or Devil's Triangle has been a mystery for a long time and still continues to mystify us. Most things that are lost in it are never seen again. Since this ship came from that area, we might be able to finally see what is really in that triangle, but first you must go and take care of the ghoul situation in Florida."

"Well, we'll see what devils it has in store."

"Take Seras with you, Alucard."

* * *

 **Back to Claire…**

I staggered out into the sunlight and stopped to stare blankly into the sun. Last night seemed so far away, but yet the signs around me told me otherwise. According to books and movies, ghouls are usually under control of a vampire. Which means…that vampires are real too. _WHY_ must _this_ happen?! I thought. Mutants were enough as it is, but now this? What else was out there?

I sat down tiredly and began to wonder if dhampirs, werewolves, armor riders, necrolyzers, amalgam demoniacs, and demon butlers were real. Man, I've watched too many anime shows! I could hear the sound of ocean waves crashing on the rocks and the seagulls crying from above. I didn't feel like walking all the way back to the train station and besides, the police will be here and probably quarantine me for like the rest of my life. (If you can't tell, I am depressed) I sighed and closed my eyes in defeat. I will never have a nice cold glass of iced hot chocolate again! I won't even be able to finish my current painting of the 9/11 memorial fountains! I-

 **CRASH!**

I looked up to see a giant of a man land on his feet inside the gate. He must have somehow jumped over it. I watched in fear as he stood. I expected to see the hollow black eyes of a ghoul, but met a single eye of soft amber. We looked at each-other for a while and I saw a distinct change to this man's poker face. It was a slight smile that covered his lips as he began walking towards me. I sat still wondering if this person was a friend or foe. He might even be the vampire that was controlling that ghoul, coming to see his puppet's handiwork. I eyed him cautiously as he came closer and began going over defensive strategies in my head. He stopped walking and looked at me for a moment, the smile disappearing. His brow creased slightly and then he turned and walked to the warehouse's open door. He entered and I watched him disappear into the darkness. I weakly stood up and got into a defensive position and waited for him to come back out.

It had been about 15 minutes of waiting when he appeared again. We locked eyes and I noticed that his single visible eye still was bearing a soft expression. I relaxed slightly hoping he wouldn't attack and at that split moment his eye changed. A look of surprised anger consumed it and I froze, but then I noticed that he wasn't looking at me. He was…looking intently at something behind me. Slowly, I turned and looked to see a man standing about 300 ft behind me. He wore a black coat and had pale skin and black hair. I noticed that his eyes looked like they were red and he had a insane grin on his lips.

"It looks like I'm not the first one here." He grinned, revealing overly-sharp canines. He reached in his coat and took out a small pistol, "Let's have a duel." Behind me I heard a 'click'. I looked back to see the amber-eyed man brandishing a unusually large black and red gun. It looked like he had just put a new magazine in and he pointed it at the vampire. I quickly stepped out of the way and covered my ears. I watched the vampire's lips move and the other man's eye narrow. The guns fired and time seemed to slow. I saw the vampire grin as a bullet hit his chest and the other man stumble as the vampire's bullet hit his shoulder. Time resumed its natural pace and the amber=eyed man fell on his knees. The vampire stood proudly as he looked at the fallen man, but then a frightened expression covered his face, 'What the-!"

He burst into flames and disappeared.

I stared blankly at the small pile of smoking ashes when the sound of metal hitting concrete caught my ear. I looked to see a small bullet shell rolling towards me and jumped in surprise. I looked at the amber-eyed man and he stood, his bullet wound healing swiftly. OMG is he a vampire! Vampires can kill other vampires and heal quickly too! Noooooo! I'm gonna get turned into an ugly mindless ghoul! No more chocolate chip cookies! Nooooooooooo!

The thought of my doom consumed me and I fell on my knees and began crying. I don't want to live off blood! I don't want to have creepy black eyes and pale skin, I liked my tan! Wait…I'm a virgin, that means that I would be turned into a female vampire…maybe that won't be too bad….

 **Screw that! I still won't be able to eat chocolate chip cookies!**

I felt a warm hand rest on my should her and froze. Vampires are supposed to be cold, in the books and movies. I looked to see the amber-eyed man crouching behind me. I noticed that his eye was full of concern and…OMG his skin is tan! I almost broke out laughing. This man couldn't be a vampire!

"Are you alright?" he asked in a soft voice. I turned fully to look at him and nodded. I noticed that he wore glasses and cone lenses was black out with a white cross on it. I looked closer to see that he didn't have another eye behind it. His face was badly torn on the right side like someone had shot him in the eye.

"W-what's your name?" I asked quietly.

"Grave."

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Alucard…**

"Where is that stupid ghoul?" I complained.

"He's in this city somewhere, Seras" Alucard purred. I sighed ad looked up at him. He wore his usual attire and his eyes glowed slightly in the dim light. We were currently staying in a hotel with the thick curtains drawn and the lights off (for some reason). We were waiting for night fall where we could hunt down the ghoul. I didn't know why I chose to stick around Alucard when I could still go into the sunlight.

"Uh, master?" I inquired shyly.

"What?" he turned and looked at me with a grin.

"Can I go look around while you wait?" I asked quietly.

"Sure."

[mentally]: YESSSSS! (does a fist pump into the air)

The air smelled of the ocean and I could hear seagulls crying overhead. I knew that I was supposed to be looking for the ghoul, but for crying out loud this is Florida! The sky was a magnificent blue and there were little puffy white clouds that looked like fat sheep. The air was warm and-

"Watch out lady!"

I turned to see a young boy yelling at me and pointing down the street. I looked to see two racing motorcycles heading my way. I gasped and jumped aside, but not fast enough. The side of one of the bikes hit my right leg. I fell on the sidewalk and looked at my new injury. It was already healing and I smiled. Vampires might not have the best of lives, but at least our hospital bill is close to nothing.

The storage buildings near the ocean were large and mostly for large shipments and for companies to store items, but it was the perfect place for a rotten ghoul to hide. Almost no one came here and if they did and were eaten, no one would know what happened. The sun was beginning to set and they sky was a bright orange yellow. Most likely the ghoul was in one of the storage houses waiting for the sun to fully set. Off in the distance I could hear the night pitched sound of a motorcycle engine. I noticed that it seemed to be coming closer and hid behind a box. Maybe, the human riding it is someone who checks up on storage items. It they do, then the ghoul might just attack and reveal himself to me. When the sound came closer I realized that there were two engines. Meaning, that there were two motorcycles and two humans. Disappointed, I sighed. Now the ghoul probably won't come out. I was about to step out from behind the boxes when the bikes arrived. They skidded along the platform and stopped in front the space between the two buildings I was between. They both were men. One rode a white, silver, and black motorcycle and wore a white jacket and jeans. He took off his helmet and I saw that he had shoulder length blond hair. His eyes were blue and he had a large scar across his face on the left side. The other man rode a dark blue and black motorcycle and wore a dark blue coat. He had short black hair and red eyes…red eyes…

"We made it." He said to the blond.

"Do we just wait for it to come out?" the blond asked.

"When the sun sets it's surly to come out. It is their way." He replied.

"What is this creature exactly Joseph? If it is not a Demoniac what else could it be?" said the blond

"They are known to be the servants of vampires in story books. It's called a ghoul."

"Well, if this is a ghoul, where is the puppeteer?"

"He could be anywhere, Gerd." Joseph replied with a slight shake of the head.

I moved slightly and an empty cardboard box fell with a small thud. I crossed my fingers hoping they couldn't hear me, but they did.

"Who's there?!" Joseph yelled. I kicked the box angrily and stepped out with a sheepish smile, "It was me."

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Gerd asked.

"My name is Seras Victoria and I just come here to…uh…" I had to think "Watch the sunset."

"Behind a box?" Joseph noted sarcastically.

"Well, I heard you guys coming and I thought you were a gang." I replied quickly.

"You're lucky we're not." Gerd sighed. I too sighed and turned away.

"Miss Victoria, have you seen anyone else here recently?" Joseph asked. I turned and looked at him curiously, "Who exactly? What do they look like?"

"I'm not really sure, but they would be one to stay in the shadows and-

Three gunshots rang through the air.

* * *

 **Yeah! Hellsing, Gungrave, and Blassreiter made thier way into the story! BTW, guess who Integra's new butler is? Yeah he's "one hell of a butler."**

 **TBC reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, 3rd quarter has started and all my classes changed. I don't have a resource center or a free hour, so I won't have a lot of time to write...I don't update often as you all know, anyways. Again once summer comes my computer is going, so I won't have a lot of time to write (the library won't let me either, seriously), but I will attempt to find some time between work and summer school, to write on the home computer., no updates though. (the tracking program always flags Fanfiction and I get in trouble...sadly.**

 **Chapter 3:**

We all spun around to see what was up. I felt like I had heard those gunshots before. I chuckle echoed its way towards us and I knew exactly who it was. The sun was almost down and it was reasonably safe for Alucard to be out. I watched him appear from the shadows with a grin on his face.

"Too bad. It seems like he got away from me." He sighed. Yet, it had a smug hint to it. He must have been talking about the ghoul…he was that close? I guess I chose the right place for a ghoul to hide. Well, I am a vampire so I should at least have an idea of where a vampire's servant would hide. Alucard walked towards us and looked at Gerd and Joseph with a grin.

"Hmm…who are you two? I can tell that both of you aren't human." He sneered. I turned my head and looked at the two men. I didn't sense anything different from them, but I guess since Alucard is a full blood vampire he can sense things that I cannot. Gerd and Joseph exchanged looks and Joseph sighed, "You are right, we are no longer completely human."

"What are you then?" Alucard smirked curiously.

"We are Amalgams or Demoniacs." Gerd said quietly. Alucard opened his mouth, but was cut off by Joseph who asked: "Who are you and what are you doing here with those guns?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, but my name is Alucard and I am hunting a ghoul." Alucard replied flatly.

"A ghoul?" Gerd mused, "Is that the creature responsible for all those murders and crimes?"

"Yep!" I answered. I spun around to look at Alucard when my ears picked up something. The sound of a helicopter was coming closer. It was small and I thought that it might either be the police or the media. The others though this too and started their bikes and rode away quickly. As the helicopter came into view I noticed that it had the Hellsing coat of arms painted on the sides. It was Integra. The helicopter landed on the concrete surface and the door opened. Sebastian walked out and helped Integra down. She walked towards us slowly, cigar in hand.

"So you missed." She mused. Alucard grinned and bowed dramatically, "My apologies."

"Never mind that, but those two men you were with seemed interesting."

"Do you know exactly who they are?" Alucard asked.

"One of them, Gerd Frentzen, is a professional motorcycle racer from Germany. He is here for a popular motorcycle race here in Florida. The other man is named Joseph Jobson, but there isn't a lot on him. He is apparently an orphan with only one sister, but her whereabouts are unknown." Integra said quietly while smoking her cigar.

"The motorcycle race is later this week and we have purchased tickets for you to go." Sebastian said calmly.

"Aren't we taking care of the ghoul?" Alucard asked stiffly. He didn't really like our new demon butler.

"Yes, that is your mission. The ghoul would have a fun time at the race because it is in the evening. The race starts on a track, but then continues out into the city and nearby country side. What better time than this? Also, you will be able to check out Gerd Frentzen, because from what you said, he's not human." Integra said. "Now go."

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Claire:**

Grave was a strange man. He had silver hair, tan skin, and looked to be only in his mid-twenties! He didn't talk much, but I guess he was one of those rare quiet types. He only had one eye, but obviously still saw pretty well. We were sitting at the train station waiting for the next train. I thought that it was funny when people stopped and gaped at him or walked in a wide circle around him. Seriously, Grave wasn't the threatening type, but looks can deceive. I was amazed that no one had arrived to go to the warehouse or that no helicopters have flown over. I began to think that no one yet knew of what happened at the haunted ship's resting place. It was shocking that the train was still coming this close to the area.

"Grave, maybe we should tell someone about what happened." I said quietly. He looked at me and shook his head slightly.

"Why not?" I asked. Again, he shook his head. I stood up and looked him in the eye…because he only had one, "Why? People were killed and there was a _real_ vampire! You saw him! I know he's dead, but that only means that there are others! He can't be the first one! Grave we need to tell the officials about the vampire!" I shouted angrily and then I froze. People had stopped to look at us with amused expressions. I looked back a Grave and he had an innocent look on his face. Kind of like a puppy who wanted nothing to do with its human's problems.

I sighed and sat next to him, "I'm sorry, but this _thing_ is not normal and it is a danger." Grave nodded and looked towards the sea. I reached out and touched his hair lightly. Grave blinked and looked at me curiously, "What?"

"Where should we go?" I asked. Grave shook his head and continued looking out into the ocean. The train came and we boarded quietly. As the train started to move, I thought about maybe going back to my apartment, but then I wouldn't know what to do. I remembered that the vampire had a strange burn mark on his forehead or something like that. It probably was an old injury, but it seemed different. We sat in silence until a crash was heard in the next car behind us. Grave got up and ran to the door and I followed curiously. We could see that people were quickly leaving the car and that two men were facing each other. One was an older man with a dark braid and a green coat. He had an insane look on his face and bore a wide grin. The other was a younger man around 20 years old. He was very tall and had broad shoulders. He wore a black trench-coat with a yellow chain attached to the collar. He had a light green tank top and black pants with two triangular pattern belts. He wore a cap that looked like it faded into his black hair. His eyes were light blue and glared daggers at the man in green.

"I have been sent to end your journey! I will be the one to kill you Jotaro Kujo! My stand represents the wind!" the man in green shouted loudly. The man named Jotaro, sighed and ran his index finger along his cap, "Good grief." He then turned and walked away.

"D-don't you dare point your back at me! You'll pay dearly for that! [aside but to all]: Lord Dio will be most pleased!" the older man screamed. I noticed that a chair was moving slightly to the left of Jotaro. It was raised from the ground by some invisible force and chucked at Jotaro. I gasped in shock, but the chair was crushed to splinters before it even came close to harming Jotaro. I blinked and looked again. There was…there was…another man. A tall purple Spartan was towering over the older man in green. His skin was light platinum purple and he had gold running along his ribs and down his thighs. His hair was long, wavy and dark. He raised a large fist, turned and shouted, "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" whilst, rapidly punching the other in the face. It kind of reminded me of gym class when we'd have to rapidly hit the small punching bag. The force of being hit so many times caused the man to lose his footing and fly out the window, breaking the glass.

* * *

"What was that about?" I asked Jotaro. He was brushing the glass of his jacket and fixing his collar.

"Yare yare daze." He sighed. I looked at Grave, confused. The fudge does that mean? I thought.

"It was nothing but an idiot stand user." Jotaro replied quietly.

"Stand?" Grave's voice was barely heard because of its softness.

"A Stand is a manifestation of a person's fighting spirit. Mine is called Star Platinum." Jotaro explained. I hummed softly, "Was that who that titan was?"

"Y-yeah. You could see him?" Jotaro said after a pause. I nodded vigorously, "Of course I could see him! He went all 'oraora' and threw that green man out the window!"

"Oh."

* * *

Jotaro was a 17 year old teen (who looked like he was in his early twenties), and wore a calm composure even after what happened. He didn't talk much and his eyes were oftenly hidden by his cap.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Jotaro had told me and Grave to follow him somewhere…he didn't say specifically, but I couldn't resist because he mentioned food. Something like, "Come with me and we'll talk more about the vampires….w-what day is it?" (Tuesday you idiot) "Hmm...that mean's fajitas…"

And here we are….at a pretty worn down building that was in desperate need of new paint. No wait, one of those remodeling shows should come here and make it into a doughnut shop! Jotaro kicked open the door and walked inside. There was no light, only the sun's rays that came in through the two front windows. I could see the dust floating lazily in the light's rays and a small table in the corner. Jotaro sat down and sighed deeply, "Vampires."

"How did you know we had contact with a vampire?" I asked.

"I was at the train station while you were yelling 'vampire', you idiot." Jotaro replied.

Oh.

* * *

OMG, this stadium is filled with fans! This was the first (and probably last) time I'll ever go to a motorcycle race, but I will make the most of it!

"Police girl." Alucard grumbled. I looked up at him innocently and he bared his teeth. I frowned and turned away, master never let me have fun…unless it was killing ghouls.

"I know master, but I just want to have some fun." I mumbled.

"We're here on a mission given by Sir. Integra, let me remind you." Alucard whispered harshly. A voice blared through the loudspeakers, announcing the start of the race. I looked down towards the track to identify Gerd Frentzen, but stopped trying when I noticed that all the riders had helmets covering their face. A light flashed and the race was on.

The race started like a normal motorcycle race, I suppose. The engines roared loudly and the people in the stands screamed and cheered, but Alucard and I sat silently. We were waiting for any sign of the ghoul, or ghouls to appear. Whether it would jump out onto the track, appear on the high walls of the stadium, or even the slightest change in a person's energetic screaming. So far, nothing was happening. I looked on towards the racers and wondered what had made Sir. Integra so interested in Gerd Frentzen. Either she was a motorcycle racing fan and wanted Alucard and I to share mutual appreciation towards the sport, or something else…something more terrifying. While I was meditating on these thoughts, Alucard grabbed my shoulder, "He's here."

"Alone?" I asked.

"No." Master replied.

"How many others does he have with him?"

"He's got an army."

 **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure has made it's appearance! For now, it's only Jotaro.** **Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy and haven't really had the time/inspiration to write. This is a REALLY SHORT chapter, but at least it's something...**

"So there's more vampires?" I sighed.

"I only know of one so far, the man who killed my grandfather, Dio." Jotaro said quietly. He told us how he, his grandfather, and a few others were searching for this _Dio_. It sounded bizarre, and yet after what I've been through, unmistakably real. I looked at Grave, but his facial expression hadn't changed from before, but he was now looking out the window at the setting sun…the setting sun…I rushed to the window, "How much longer until it's completely dark?" I asked.

"Ten minutes." Jotaro said, "I can feel something's gonna happen when the sun's down, and fast."

"Oh great I feel so comfortable now." I groaned. Jotaro smirked in the dim light and stood up. "You've got your silver haired hitman, and an extra bonus fighting spirit."

"Wonderful, and I'm guessing that I'll have to pay you back in free pizza for about a week?" I grinned, though I felt like crying. I hadn't had an ounce of chocolate today. I looked out the window and sighed, the sun was gone. The street lights in this area were very dim, but the rest of the city could be seen in the distance with its bright lights and traffic.

"Get ready, Grave" Jotaro breathed and turned to me, "As for you woman, stay in here."

Jotaro lit a cigarette and walked out with Grave. Silence filled my small little world for about twenty minutes. After that, the first gunshot was heard. I jumped, shrieked, and clamped my mouth shut when Jotaro yelled, "Shut up woman!"

I sat in the dark as I heard the growls of the ghouls come closer. They sounded hungry and determined to get a good meal. I could hear Grave's gunshots clearly and was waiting for Star Platinum's roar. Jotaro told me that his Stand was a close quarter fighter, so if I heard Star, it would mean that the ghouls were at the door. I heard Graves gunshots become more frequent and then stop. He had run out of bullets. _Great_ I thought. Grave opened the door and sat at the table while Jotaro remained outside. Pretty soon Star Platinum's roar was heard outside and it continued for a good long time. I wondered how many ghouls he could handle and how many were out there. When all the noise stopped I froze. No more growls were heard and the door opened. I jumped up when I saw Jotaro stride in lighting another cigarette.

"That all?" I asked, but Jotaro shook his head, "There's going to be way more, I'm sure of it." He replied.

"Grea-

A chorus of growls was heard at the door.

Jotaro rose just as the ghouls attacked the door, but then stopped as the howls halted. We all sat in anxiety, waiting for the snarls to resound, but they didn't, not until the door began to creak open. Jotaro readied Star Platinum's fist, but froze. A loud thud of a heavy foot echoed in the small building, "Something stinks, something really stinks." A low voice rumbled. The door swung open and moonlight filled the entryway. The tall broad figure of a man stood in the door, but the ghouls stood in a daze behind him.

"Are you the commander of those ghouls?" Jotaro demanded as the ghouls began to growl. They blinked once and charged at the stranger.

"Look out!" I screamed, but the man remained rooted. Ghouls jumped up brandishing their claws, but in that moment they-

"Ni yi jing si le." The man murmured. I looked back up to see the ghouls…explode. Their bodies distorted and swelled to an enormous size, the eyes bulging out, and their bodies burst. I gaped at what I just saw, h-how did that happen? I thought, they just exploded after that man spoke. Was it magic?

A red ember from a cigarette lit up the man's face as he exhaled, he turned and looked up at the moon, no the stars. To be precise, a single seven-star constellation. He had long wavy brown hair and an incredibly massive figure, one that rivaled Star Platinum's. He wore a white button-down shirt that was open half way, exposing his large chest, dark jeans, and a leather jacket. I had to wonder, was it him alone who killed all the ghouls?

"Who are you?" Jotaro demanded. The stranger exhaled and turned around, "I'm known as Yang Wang in Shanghai."

"The "King of Death" eh? What's your _real_ name?" Jotaro prodded.

"You must be a smart kid to know _that_ , but again…Yang Wang is a king, and a well-known one. The name's Kasumi Kenshiro." The stranger, now Kenshiro, murmured.

"The ghouls, how did you destroy them?" Grave asked in a whisper.

"Hokuto Shinken."

 **so sorry that this was short, but Kasumi Kenshiro [from Souten no Ken/Fist of the Blue Sky] has made his surprising way into the story, I don't know if he'll stay long though. (He's got a $308835/2 million yuan reward on his head. So he needs to go kick butt)**

"Ni yi jing si le." Means "You're already dead." in Chinese (what dialect, I do not know). It's like the Hokuto no Ken/Fist of the North Star Kenshiro's, "Omae wa mo shindeiru."


End file.
